


Routine

by TheWalnutGallery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SaiOuMota - Freeform, saioumotaweek2018, sweaty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalnutGallery/pseuds/TheWalnutGallery
Summary: Ouma finally agrees to join Saihara and Momota's nightly workout routine.Saioumota Week Day 5 - Workout





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Saioumota Week Day 5 - Workout (saioumotaweek.tumblr.com)

The night breeze blew through the courtyard of the school, cooling the ground and air from the warm day. Three boys walked to a specific patch of grass, there had been three attendees to this routine for a long time, but this was a different set of three than normal. 

Saihara had been going with Momota for these nightly workouts for so long that there was no longer any question that they would meet every night almost without fail. Harukawa had joined their routine, her physical prowess showing up the boys however, Momota had been insisting that they bring Ouma out for a workout session and naturally Harukawa refused to show up if Ouma would also be there, so it was only the three boys for that night. Momota had been hesitant about it, saying that it felt like they were forcing her out however it was by her own volition that she chose not to attend, and Ouma had been so reluctant to join them that they doubted it would be a regular thing for the small boy. 

Saihara and Momota shrugged off their jackets and threw them into a pile on the grass almost simultaneously, Ouma watching their tradition closely, jests on his lips. 

“I didn’t realize this was going to be a show!” he called out with the same grin he always wore, “should I strip too? Feeling kind of left out over here.” 

“You should probably take off your scarf at least,” Saihara replied with a fond smile gracing his own lips at their boyfriend’s antics. It still seemed strange to Saihara that this whole relationship with both of them was actually working out. He’d had the most doubts when it all began, worried about competition and jealousy but such things did not come about. So far at least, and he would enjoy the peace while he could. 

“Ugh, that suggests you’re actually going to make me sweat,” he groaned, lazily obeying and removing the checkered item and throwing it atop their jackets. 

“Of course, you will!” Momota yelled, determination evident on his face met with only a blank stare. “Let’s start with 50 push-ups!” he commanded, both he and Saihara positioning themselves on the grass, hands in position. 

“You think you can just tell an ultimate supreme leader what to do?” he scoffed, lying on his stomach in the grass beside the largest of the trio. 

“Ready?” Momota energetically asked, stretching his legs out to press his toes into the ground, hearing a small grunt of agreement from Saihara he began moving and counting. Ouma continued to lay on his stomach, watching the two with an amused expression, head resting in his hand. 

“Man, this is super boring,” he spoke the words in a tone that did not match the grin on his face and focused eyes. 

“It wouldn’t be so boring if you were actually doing them too,” Saihara pointed out in heavy breaths between movements. 

“As if,” was the simple answer, purple eyes moving from the two to examine the nails on the hand that had been holding the weight of his head. 

“What, you think you can’t do it?” Momota challenged, recapturing the leader’s attention. 

“I have no need to prove myself to an idiot like you,” he waved his hand dismissively. 

“You run around and do all other sorts of weird shit, I’m sure you could do a few push-ups,” Momota stopped, lowering his body and shifting his weight to his knees. Saihara quickly followed suit, secretly glad for the break. It seemed not to matter how many of these exercise sessions they did, he still struggled each time. He wondered when they’d become as effortless to him as they were to Harukawa, but in reality, he doubted that such a thing could happen. 

“Well yeah, I could, I’m choosing not to.” 

“Why did you come with us if you weren’t going to participate?” Saihara stepped in, attempting to keep the situation calm, knowing how a simple comment could escalate when the two were left to it. 

“You guys were the ones who wanted me to come, you never actually said I had to do anything,” he curled his legs up above his back and kicked them absently. 

“Do you want to do a different exercise?” Momota spoke up again, surprisingly gentle. Ouma had expected him to be more riled up than he was. 

“Whatever, I’ll do the dumb push-ups if that’s what you want!” he yelled over-dramatically, hitting his small fists into the grass for effect. Momota gave a grin as the three positioned themselves for the exercise once more. 

“Ready?” two hums of agreement, “1, 2, 3,” he began couting slowly as he moved, Saihara whispering his own numbers beside him. His eyes glanced over to Ouma to see how he was doing as they began, and to his own surprise he was actually joining in with them. The actions were unpracticed, posture sloppy but he was definitely doing push-ups, albeit slowly. His thin eyebrows were knitted together in a show of effort, and perhaps annoyance. The wobble in his thin arms was obvious. 

 

“We’ll break at ten,” Momota announced, a few push-ups away from that goal. He was the first to stop, and lower himself back to his knees, closely followed by Saihara who had got a lot faster at them even if he himself didn’t notice. They both watched Ouma, though not too closely as to make him uncomfortable, as he barely managed out a couple more before collapsing down to the grass with deep breaths. 

“Good job,” the detective congratulated, unwilling to ask how many he actually got to, knowing the answer would be unreliable. 

“I thought we were doing 50,” he panted back, “I could do these all day, no problem.” Momota let out a sigh, eyes narrowing and unsure how to proceed. Despite his words he clearly could not easily continue. 

“We should train some of our other muscles too.” 

“Why? All my strength is in my arms!” Ouma weakly pushed himself to his knees and flexed an arm for emphasis. Even if there had been muscle, his loose clothing would have hidden it. 

“Let’s go for a run,” Saihara suddenly suggested, catching Momta’s attention. They usually did push-ups and sit-ups, rarely focusing on cardio but maybe Saihara had noticed something. The three got to their feet, deciding on a route through the courtyard to end up back where they started. Ouma appeared to be more interested in this than the push-ups. 

“First one back gets to watch the other two finish their push-ups!" Ouma excitedly added. 

“It’s a race?” Saihara stuttered, that wasn’t the plan. 

“Duh, it’d be no fun if there wasn’t a winner!” 

“You’re on!” At least they were both fired up about it, Saihara let out a huff, knowing that he would be doomed to finish his push-ups after. 

They took off after a countdown from 3, Saihara settled on a jog, a pace that he felt he may have a chance of keeping up for the duration of the run. Momota passed him easily at a faster jog, quickly overtaken by Ouma. From that point the race was on. Even Saihara felt himself speed up due to the aura of adrenaline from the two other boys. It wasn’t long until the two broke out into a sprint, neck and neck, Momota ignoring the sweat pouring down his skin, shirt sticking to his back uncomfortably. The finish line was in sight, Momota was feeling confident in his performance, certain that he was pushing Ouma to his limit and that they were evenly matched. That feeling vanished once Ouma grinned at him and sped up further, creating distance between them and reaching the finish area by far first. 

“Damn, you’re fast,” Momota huffed, hands on his knees catching his breath. Saihara finally reached them after, out of breath but not as badly as Momota. 

“Guess cardio is more your thing,” Saihara noted, taking in the overly proud expression on his shorter boyfriend’s face. 

“I’m great at everything, but you won’t get to see my push-up skills now, what a shame! Now get down on the ground and give me 40!” he militantly demanded, pointing to the ground. Momota let out an irate growl, not really annoyed but not appreciating the orders. The two obeyed regardless. 

 

“What the hell Ouma?!” Momota’s gruff voice yelled into the night in response to the petite boy crawling onto his back during his exercise. 

“What? You’re meant to be a big strong astronaut, you should be able to do them with me on your back no problem! I weigh way less than one of those space suits, right?” those words were enough to spur Momota on to keep up the exercise. 

Saihara halted his own to watch the two, interest piqued. He watched fondly as Ouma wrapped his arms loosely around Momta’s body and nestled his face into Momta’s styled hair, inhaling the scent. They had both been surprised when the relationship began that Ouma was actually quite affectionate towards them when they were alone, and when he was out of energy to shout at them and accuse them of having all sorts of cooties. Saihara scooted closer to them, his own hands finding their way to the other’s bodies as Momota finally came to rest. 

“Tired?” Saihara asked, their nightly workout having over-run its usual time. 

“Yeah, the race kind of took it out of me.” 

“Weak,” Ouma complained, almost immediately falling from Momota’s back as he came to rest on his knees, sitting up more forcibly than needed. “Mean,” he mumbled, false tears glistening in his large eyes. 

They gathered up their belongings and headed back in to their dorms. They wondered if Ouma had fun, or if he would want to join again but there was no point in asking since the answer would almost certainly be a lie. But walking back, exhausted and overworked, the small boy being carried on Momota’s back with a peaceful, exhausted expression against his features, they knew that he had enjoyed their little routine, and that was the best they could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I have it in my head that Ouma would be pretty weak in terms of muscle strength, but can run for days. And climb, but mostly because of the adrenaline - he's never peacefully climbing. 
> 
> This prompt choice felt a little generic though it was fun to write, but my work for tomorrow's prompt is way more out there to make up for it!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this in the comments!


End file.
